The present invention relates to an exchange unit and an image forming apparatus having the same.
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, and a facsimile, for example, a color printer, image forming units for each color are disposed. A toner cartridge is detachably attached to each of the image forming units as an exchange unit, so that the toner cartridge can be exchanged when toner is consumed. An information holding unit is attached to an outer frame of the toner cartridge for storing identification information such as toner color and the likes.
In the conventional toner cartridge, the information holding unit is attached to the outer frame thereof. Accordingly, when the toner cartridge contacts with other structure such as a main body of a printer (printer main body), a main body of the image forming unit (image forming unit main body), and the likes, external force may be applied to an attaching portion of the information holding unit, thereby causing the information holding unit to come off or be damaged.
In the conventional toner cartridge, the information holding unit is attached to the outer frame thereof. Accordingly, it is necessary to attach a memory member to the outer frame with strong adhesion to prevent the memory member constituting the information holding unit from shifting or coming off. As a result, when the toner cartridge is recycled, it is difficult to detach the memory member from the outer frame. On the other hand, when the memory member is attached to the outer frame with weak adhesion to easily detach the memory member from the outer frame upon recycling, the memory member easily shifts or comes off.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an exchange unit and an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to solve the problems in the conventional toner cartridge. In particular, it is possible to prevent an information holding unit from coming off or being damaged.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.